


Fairy Dust

by Just__Sparks



Series: A Very Merthur October 2018 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, M/M, merthur as parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just__Sparks/pseuds/Just__Sparks
Summary: Arthur and Merlin help their daughter Freya prepare for a night of trick or treating.





	Fairy Dust

              Merlin, is this entirely necessary?" Arthur shouted.

              Crouched in front of their toddler Freya, who was seated on their four poster bed, he then dipped a slender makeup brush into the paint pot in his opposite hand.

              With a steadier hand than his husband, he had been volunteered to decorate their child's face to match her attire for the evening. At least, that's what Merlin had declared minutes earlier, before escaping from the room to do goodness knows what.

              From the other room, Arthur's husband called back, "I promised her earlier that she could wear it."

              "Merlin," Arthur sighed, despite continuing with his task, "she's three, not thirteen."

              With deft motions, the blond splayed tiny flecks of glitter across their daughter's cheeks, continuing to make swirls over her skin. With wide eyes, she continued to watch him, squirming occasionally at the feeling of the bristles against her face.

              "Does that make my promise less legitimate, because she won't remember it?" Merlin called back, his voice sounding closer than before.

              Sighing, Arthur reneged his previous statement.

              "No, it does not," the blond conceded.

              In determination, he continued to spread the hypo allergenic sparkly face paint across their daughter's face.

              "Papa?"

              Freya's eyes were filled with mirth, not unlike what Merlin's were as he walked in with her Hallowe'en fairy costume in hand, seconds later.

              "Yes, love?" Arthur intoned, as he set the brush and paint down.

              "Thank you," she said, then placed a kiss on his cheek.

              His heart was full.

  
  



End file.
